miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
My Impossible Girl
My Impossible Girl is a Doctor Who/Whoufflé fan fiction featuring Clara Oswald and the Eleventh Doctor. It includes their struggle to figure out the mysteries of each other. How well do Clara and the Doctor really know each other? Summary Clara Oswin Oswald just isn't possible. Oswin Oswald, a genius human Junior Entertainment Manager for the starship Alaska crash landed on the Dalek Asylum. Because of her genius intelligence level, the Daleks converted her into a Dalek, and she was forced to live in her fantasy world in which she had survived the crash for over a year. The Doctor never saw her human face, but heard her voice. She saved the Doctor and his companions Amy and Rory, warning the Doctor with the phrase: "Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember," before sacrificing her life for the Doctor and his companions to escape. After the loss of the Ponds, he met Clara Oswin Oswald, a fiesty young woman living in Victorian London. They fought the Great Intelligence together, and the Doctor promised to take Clara away with him as his companion. However, Clara fell from extreme heights, falling to her death. In her final moments, she spoke the cryptic words, "Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember," and died again. At her funeral, the Doctor realized that he'd met the same woman twice, and he was determined to find her again. When he found Clara Oswald living in 2013 with no memory of meeting him, the Doctor was determined to keep her alive. She agreed to be his companion, but she began to drive the Doctor mad. Everyone has told him that she was just a normal, human woman: but she can't be. Clara Oswin Oswald is truly and absolutely impossible. The Doctor is a puzzle to Clara: she knows all about him. He's a time traveling alien called the Doctor. He's a Time Lord with two hearts, and he has a blue police box called the TARDIS that can travel anywhere in time and space. He chose her, out of any other woman anywhere to travel with him. He can show her amazing things, things that no human has ever seen before, but Clara has been warned: there's a sliver of ice in his hearts. The Doctor is wonderful, eccentric, and mad: but is it really safe for her to be traveling with him? All of their journies are life-or-death situations, but what if she actually were to die? And there's something that the Doctor has been hiding from her. She isn't sure what, but she begins to realize she doesn't know as much about the Doctor as she thought that she knew. The Doctor is a confusing mystery that she may never solve. Table of Contents *Prologue *Chapter 1: She's Just Impossible Characters Eleventhdoctornew.jpg|The Doctor Clara3.jpg|Clara Oswald Tumblr mr6cmq5Hqn1sd9muso1 1280.png|Clara Oswin Oswald OswinOswaldClara.jpg|Oswin Oswald Angie_Nightmare_in_Silver.jpg|Angie Maitland Artie_Nightmare_in_Silver.jpg|Artie Maitland Thegreatintelligence2.jpg|The Great Intelligence uktv-name-of-the-doctor-new-pictures-12.jpg|Madame Vastra c194f1123ee34d892b137b0eb9542cc5.jpg|Jenny Flint doctorwho_s06_e07_15.jpg|Nurse Strax Nightmare-in-Silver-Doctor.png|Mr. Clever Cast *Matt Smith as the Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswin Oswald *Jenna Coleman as Oswin Oswald *Eve De Leon Allen as Angie Maitland *Kassius Carey Johnson as Artie Maitland *Richard E Grant as the Great Intelligence *Neve McIntosh as Madame Vastra *Catrin Stewart as Jenny Flint *Dan Starkey as Nurse Strax *Matt Smith as Mr. Clever Category:My Impossible Girl Category:Doctor Who Category:Whoufflé Category:Miramc22 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories